The present invention is directed to electronic telecommunication switches and more specifically to the initial installation of a switch and the installation of new switch features which may involve additional programs, hardware, or both.
Modem electronic telecommunication switches are versatile. Such switches can be configured to provide a variety of features and functions based on the needs of a service provider such as an telephone company. Many features are supposed by a combination of hardware and software. Because the switches are so versatile, installing a new feature and especially the initial installation of a switch in a first time application has typically required substantial support from skilled installers often referred to as craft personnel.
The costs involved in installing a switch may comprise a substantial fraction of the overall costs associated with the purchase of the switch. Because of the magnitude of hardware and software involved in an installation and because of the relatively high labor costs associated with using skilled craft personnel, switch installations are costly. Switch manufacturers provide detailed installation documentation involving both the installation of hardware and software. Following such detailed written documentation can be tedious and time consuming. In response to the desire by the switch purchaser to get the switch up and running (or the new feature operational), craft personnel may be tempted to rush through the recommended procedures or not follow some of the recommended steps or tests. This can lead to problems that are difficult to resolve.
Although a number of tests are recommended to be made during the installation of a switch or a new feature, most of the tests and installation procedures are manually implemented by craft personnel. Test results are often monitored on a printer connected to the switch to provide the craft personnel with a listing of parameters and performance checks made during the test. Manual review of such output is time consuming and makes error detection and analysis time consuming. Thus, there exists a need for an improved telecommunications switch which minimizes installation time and costs by automating installation procedures and tests.